It Can't Be
by Smurf2005
Summary: After Ichigo leaves Tokyo with Masaya, Ryou grieves. Ichigo comes back 4 months later and discovers a horrible secret.


A/N: Here is another Tokyo Mew Mew story. I really don't have any inspiration for _Atmosphere_. I really don't have any inspiration for anything. I am also going to get ready to work on scholarship stuff. I will need to work on it now that I know that I have been accepted to Shawnee. He he. I cannot wait until the forth Harry Potter movie comes out! I am just rambling now. He he. Anyways, you all will hate me for this. It is a one shot. Enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Ikumi does. I wish I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, and then I would have put Ryou and Ichigo together. They are so meant for each other. And I just sounded preppy there.

A/N: The reason this has such a high rating is because of suicide and death. Suicide is nothing you need to think about. It is a very serious thought. No one wants you to die, don't think about it.

* * *

It Can't Be

* * *

Ryou watched Ichigo leave Tokyo with Masaya. As Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, and Keiichiro departed, Ryou still stood there. He knew something like this would happen. Why didn't he tell her sooner? Why didn't he tell her that he loved her? He turned and walked out of the airport. As he walked back to Cafe Mew Mew, it started to rain. Ryou stopped as a couple walked by him.

"Come on, I will walk you home," the man said.

"Ok," the woman answered.

_.:Flashback:._

_"I'll walk you home. Let's go," Ryou said._

_As they walked, he turned to look at Ichigo._

_"This is the second time, huh?" Ryou asked._

_"That's right," Ichigo said smiling. "You called me your ultimate weapon before."_

_"Really? I said that?" Ryou asked._

_"Yes, and I thought it was extremely mean of you," Ichigo answered. "But, oh well. I really don't care what you think of me. Being called an ultimate weapon is cool. It's a compliment."_

_"Really?" Ryou asked._

_"Yeah," Ichigo answered, still smiling._

_"But anyway, I'm sorry," Ryou said._

_"Huh?" _

_"I said I'm sorry," Ryou said, "this was all my fault."_

_Then he turned and walked on..._

_.:End Flashback:._

A crash of thunder brought him out of the stupor he was in. He continued to walk back to the Cafe. Now that Ichigo was gone, and the aliens were gone, then there was really no need for the cafe. He walked in and walked straight to his room. Ichigo was going to be away for four months. He didn't think he could handle not seeing her for that long. He sat down and looked up at his desk were he had a letter opener. He stood up and walked over to it. He picked it up and cut across his wrists. As warm blood poured forth, he felt his pain lighten. He watched as blood seeped out of his wound. He felt good. He did it again. The stream of blood got thicker.

"Ryou?" a voice asked.

Ryou quickly hid the letter opener and ran to his bathroom to clean up his arm. He heard the door open and Keiichiro appeared at the doorway of his bathroom.

"Ryou, I need you to-" he stopped at the sight of Ryou's wrist.

Ryou had his wrist under cool water and the water had turned red with his blood.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"I accidentally cut my self when I was opening a letter," Ryou lied.

"Oh, ok. Well, I need you to sign this paper for me. It is to order a new set of knives. The old ones are getting pretty dull," Keiichiro said.

Ryou bandaged his wrist up and signed the paper. As soon as Keiichiro left, he crept downstairs and pulled out a knife.

'Knives will work better,' he thought to himself. 'I can use them then clean them and no one would know.'

On his other arm, he cut across his wrist. His pain lightened and he felt better. After he did a second time, he cleaned it up and put it back. He walked back to his room where he cleaned himself up and went to bed.

The next morning dawned sunny, but Ryou was still sulking. He pulled the bandages off his arm and saw that his wound has dried over. He pulled out the letter opener and did it again. For 3 1/2 months, Ryou cut his wrists to lighten his pain. A week before Ichigo was to come back, he ended up cutting upward, toward his elbow, in an attempt to kill himself. It worked, Ryou died.

A week later Ichigo came back, and was greeted by Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Mint, and Keiichiro. She got off the plane and looked outside, it was raining, just like the day she left.

"Hey, guys. Where is Ryou?" she asked.

"He died a week ago," Mint said.

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"He committed suicide," Keiichiro said.

"No," Ichigo said.

She turned and ran out of the airport. She had come back and she was going to tell Ryou a secret that she has been hiding. The secret she had been hiding was that she loved him. She stopped on a bridge and climbed over the railing. She was going to jump in and kill herself.

Ichigo was about to let go when Ryou's face appeared in her mind.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself, "Ryou wouldn't want me to kill myself for him, he would want me to live."

She went to climb back over the railing when thunder sounded. It startled her and she slipped and fell to her death. Both Ryou and Ichigo were finally together, even if it was through death.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not my best story. Well, as soon as Noz finishes the rest of chapter 6, I can it up. Anyways, a very sad ending. Ryou died by cutting himself and Ichigo died in an attempt to save herself after almost killing herself. Yeah, very depressing story. But like I said, suicide is nothing to think about or joke about. It is very serious. If you ever have thoughts of suicide, you should talk to someone. Someone loves you and doesn't want you to die. So please, talk to someone if that ever happens. 


End file.
